Upon a Hylian Rose
by K.D 279
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up soon after a fool knight injures a water dragon in Hyrule, befriending the Hero of Time and the Seventh Sage to seek help...


Upon A Hylian Rose....

8/24/04 all characters other than Arkis, Kai', the dragons, and other things not related by anyway to The Legend of Zelda(a rockin' game), are trademarked and should not be stolen for any reason...except for their abilities..... Anyway, don't mind the typos, i wrote this during the night and I was tired. Fencing has that tiring effect.

He gazed upon the lake, watching for the beast that had currently inhabited it. Sword drawn and ready, he waited for it. The moonlight reflected off of the lake, giving an enchanting glitter and light to Lake Hylia. The beast chose it's spot well, but not well enough. The knight tensed as he saw movement among the shallow wakes, and stared at a beautiful and graceful dragon. It rose out of the water like an angel, and surveyed it's surrounding with large blue eyes. It's wings unfurled, rising out of the water. It made it's way to shore after a few moments of inspection, shaking the water off of it's wings as it swam. The knight made ready to attack the beast, for he wouldn't allow such a creature to attack Kakariko again. The dragon, ashore, shook water off it's shining hide, and dried it's wings. It then gazed at the moon with longing in it's eyes, causing the young man to hesitate before jumping from his hiding place and attacking it. The dragon, surprised by the ambush, back away from the charging human, trying to tell him not to fight. He kept running at her, sword raised and ready to taste blood. The dragon took a defensive stance, and beat the knight away from her with a flick of her tail. He was sent flying backwards, and cursed his ignorance. This time, he kept his distance, waiting for the beast to attack him, but it never did. He tried to provoke it, but the dragon only snorted.

" Come at me dragon, you foul creature of the dark! Come pay your penance for killing my people!" He cried. His armor shone brightly in the moonlight, intimidating the dragon. It reached for his armor, and he struck down it's paw. It moaned, shaking it's paw in pain. The man took advantage of this, and ran at it, avoiding it's other paw and thrusting his sword into it's chest. The dragon howled, and withdrew from the battle with a deep wound in it's chest. He tried to chase it, but it had already retreated to the depths of Lake Hylia. He smiled, and removed his helmet, revealing a handsome but arrogant face. His hair was short, his ears long, and his eyes bright green. His people would praise him, and perhaps he would get an entry into the castle and finally meet the princess of Hyrule. He would also get to meet the famous lad that rescued many from the claws of darkness. Sir Trejio Dragonslayer was pleased with himself.

Aria crawled into the water temple, pain thundering through her body from the recent confrontation with the fool human. Her little ones swam to her in distress, trying to help her into the temple despite their small size. Every step she took drained her energy, as her life ebbed away into the pure, clear waters of the Water Temple. Her wyrmlings cried out to her, and pushed her arms and legs forward with their small, armored heads. She would die if she didn't receive treatment. A shadow appeared below her, making the wyrmlings behind her growl loudly at the water. A human was coming. The dragon heaved herself into the pure waters, finding new energy in the adrenaline of her surprise. Her young followed her, except one, which kept growling and pawing at the water. The shadow became more and more recoignizable, and the wyrmling stopped growling. It started to purr instead. The elf rose fromt he waters, petting and cooing to the little blue dragon, then striding over to the temple water, which nearly reached her feet. The dragon crawled up onto the platform that rose a little out of the water in the center of the temple, resting her aching muscles. The elf jumped over to her and began healing the wounds with her magic, causing great relief to the mother dragon. The wyrmlings greatly watched as their mother healed her wounds with the help of the strong elven magic.

" I am relieved you came, Dragon." The water dragon said after the elf finished her work on the deeper wound. She then looked at her paw, and began a quick heal.

" I'm relieved I made it in time! I was afraid you had gotten hacked so badly that you would already be dead by the time I got back." Dragon replied, and finished healing. The mother dragon lay there for a moment before getting up and flexing her arms and legs. She tested her paw and her wings, making sure they functioned. The wyrmlings hopped about, singing. Some leapt upon the young elven girl and nuzzled and licked her face.

" That's enough young ones. Go eat while I talk to Kai'." The dragon said, and shooed off the little dragons. They jumped into the water, disappearing beneath the platform. The two above sat comfortably on the cold stone, engaging in a long conversation over the battle.

" I killed the dragon!" Sir Trejio proudly said as he was crowded by the people of Kakariko village. They cheered for him as he rode his white stallion among the people, holding up the scales that he had cut off the dragon's paw. He then hopped off and received tribute for 'slaying' the dragon, welcoming the smiles and congradulations from the young girls and boys. This only lasted a short time, however, since the Royal Guards came by and requested an audience with him. He greatly accepted, expecting to receive a reward or treasure for his services. He received much more than that. Sir Trejio Dragonslayer had been called off to the castle for his service of protecting the princess on a journey to a distant land. The prideful knight would soon be living in the castle of Hyrule! Only another task would keep him away......

" Stop that murderer!" A young voice called out. The crowd made way for a cloaked character that strode towards the knights. Sir Trejio began to feel very uncomfortable as the figure neared him.

" Who are you?" A guard said, gripping his bec de corbin. The others tensed as she spoke in an eerie voice.

" That is no concern to you, wyrmling. But his actions must be accounted for! Assault on a dragon!" The figure yelled. The voice pierced the ears of the Hylians, causing to back away in fear. The guards shook in their armor, but held their ground. Sir Trejio started to move back towards his horse, but found himself glued to the ground...literally.

" He slayed a terrible......creature that burned these.... houses d-down!" One of the Royal Guards stuttered. He nearly dropped his weapon. The cloaked figure roared, which sounded like a beast's cry of agony than an angry response.

" Have you no eyes? Has no one any eyes!? The fire that burned your houses was white, was it not?" The crowd slowly nodded. " The creatures you saw were two-legged and armoured were they not!?" Nod...nod..nod...." The creatures were pure white with no wings?" More agreements from the crowd. They began exchanging looks by this time, and some even dared to scowl at the boastful knight. The guards looked back at the knight, doubt clearly showing in their blue eyes.

" Prove that these 'dragons' are around. I only saw one." Sir Trejio angrily challenged the newcomer with verocity. Little did he know his challenge would be accepted.

" Here's your proof, Dragonslayer!" The cloaked figure held up a skin or white, pure white, with small scales and an eyelid near the center. White blood dripped from the skin to the ground, burning the trodden grass and part of the figure's gauntlet. The face showed no expression as the acid burned into her skin. The villagers gasped and swooned at the horrifying sight of Dracon flesh. She threw it down and shook the blood off her hand, making sure all of it was off her skin before attacking the groupd with harsh words.

" I ever see you with the skin of a dragon or so much as _hear_ of you from my friends and I'll throw you to the Dracons!" She spat, and stomped off. No one bothered to stop her, because they knew she was speaking the truth. Her identity unknown, and her words powerful, it swayed the crowd to scorn the faulty knight, and the guards to drag him away to the castle on charges of assault. Even dragons were accounted for, since they were great supporters of magic. A dead dragon spelled bad weather for a year, but an evil dead dragon spelt paradise for the people. The court needed to find out which dragon, and what kind.

_Thock! Thock! Krack!!_

" All rise." King Harold cried. All the people and the jury rose from their seats as Princess Zelda passed by with the executioner. Sir Trejio sat in a small box in the middle of the room, his armour stripped away and his clothes in tatters from long journeys and quests. He sat upright, dignified and proud, but dropped his gaze when the princess passed. He did not rise.

" Sir Trejio Dragonslayer has been accused of assault on a mythical being." Started Princess Zelda, " We know not of his accuser, but of the accuser's words and the witnesses that stand here today to repeat those words in unison. We have also come to discover the true identity of the attacking mythical beasts and if so the original accuser. Sir Trejio Dragonslayer, please stand." The knight stood, and folded his hands behind him. Link watched the accusant and the witnesses as they shifted restlessly and eagerly watched the trial unfold. Sir Trejio had been accused before.

" What is your plead?" Asked Princes Zelda. Her voice cut through the air with a verocity of a thousand dragons, but came to the court's ears like an apology. This was especially true for the accused knight, who sighed and lowered his gaze towards the floor.

" Guilty a charged, my lady." He replied after several pin-dropping moments. The crowd gasped as he took this heavy charge, but he knew something they didn't.

" The jury will hear your side of the story then, Sir Trejio Dragonslayer." The princess finished, and sat down beside her father, who looked onto the knight with curiosity and with judgement. Link, who stood in the shadows, overlooked the court and the current attitude that rose like an aura from the people. A person, girl perhaps, cloaked in black watched form the other side of the court, well hidden in the shade. She seemed almost invisible, but Link's keen eyes peered at her as she shifted into a more relazed state. Her face was covered by a mask. The warrior's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden loud sigh from the accusant, his head whipping towards the knight's face. He looked nothing like a knight, but like an unknown hero from a far away paradise. His words cut through the air like the princess's, but they were much harsher from years of use.

" I had traveled from Anaka, a land so vast and full of creatures that no one, not even the noblest and truest of creatures, could be trusted. I started out fighitng for my king, who soon fell under these savage white dragons called 'Dracons' after the first white dragon who attacked us, Draconus Maregino." The knight took a breath, and continued with his story. " The Dracons sieged many lands, including the Pheonix Grounds, the Elven Grounds, even the Mythics grounds. They soon turned on us humans, driving us out or feasting on our flesh. I therefore vowed to kill any white dragons, and all dragons that had become affiliated with them. Since then, I have been off and about, looking for relatives or Queen Venora Dragon, who perished when the Dracons invaded Drastha Castle. She had two children with the greatest general alive, General Arecktheis Templar. One was named Nyate, but that girl soon took off and joined Orkais. She had another a year after Nyate's birth, but I do not know her name. However, because of the change in sides by Nyate and the growth spurt in power by Orkais, I had been chased out of Anaka by an evil thousands of times greater than your Ganondorf, who had ceased to exsist not long ago."

" Before Ganondorf was imprisoned, I believed that Queen Venora's unknown daughter came here and sought shelter with the Gerudo, and therefore made herself known among the thieves. Her true name had never escaped her mouth though, as they call her 'Dragon'. The Gerudo king had become quite the closest friend with her, but she never stayed around long enough for the king to use her. Skilled in the thieving way, yet noble in blood.... But back to my being here. I sought her power to destroy Orkais, and I believe she is here in Hyrule. I searched for her, but I only found the Dracons that tailed me. I slew ten of the them, but a whole regiment had come with the Colonel that that so hated me and my family. They drove me into the woods, where I was attacked by a giant blue dragon. I wasn't sure if it was on my side or theirs, but it took a swing at me and gave me a few scars. The Dracons were driven back, but i was flung out into the fields, so I went after the dragon that flung me so far. I found new strength when I thought I found the dragon I was looking for, but after I had been accused by the Dragon I had realized that this was the wrong dragon. That is my story, and I plead guilty under ignorance and pride." The knight finished. He coughed harshly afterwards, leaving the whole court in awe. The jury, some waking after their slumber, discussed the matter within their own group. King Harold and Princess Zelda had listened intentively and were arguing with each other. Link tore himself away from his own mind to check on the cloaked figure. She was gone, and the sun had begun it's slow descent on the horizon. The stars began glowing and giving comfort to the tired court. Sir Trejio seemed not tired at all, but rather relieved at the fact that someone had listened. He sat in his iron cube, seemingly meditating as the jury reached their verdict. Link's eyes drooped slightly, and he soon discovered how tired he was. Princess Zelda strode over to them, and a priest told her what the jury had come to. She came up to her father, King Harold, and sat down as her father got up and ordered silence.

" The jury has come to see that Sir Trejio Dragonslayer's words are correct and true, and he is hereby dismissed from his assault." The court sighed in unison, including Link and Sir Trejio Dragonslayer. " However, the knight will pay his penance by offering his sword to the dragon by tomorrow evening. If it does not take the sword, Sir Trejio will be banished from this realm. If it takes the offering with grace, then he will had proved his innocence in the beast's mind. Court dismissed." The king finished with a long yawn. Everyone seemed to be yawning except Sir Trejio, who's eyes were no longer drooping. He was released from the cube and had followed a servant towards the castle's inner sanctum. Link nearly fell over from exhaustion of standing so long. The trial lasted from dawn to dusk, and everyone had become tired from sitting and listening. The princess made her way through the dispersing crowd to Link, who struggled to keep his eyes open.

" I believe that his story is true, but what of this 'Dragon' character?" Princess Zelda asked, " Link! wake up!" she added, and lihtly smacked his face. He woke with a start, his hand immediatly at his sword's hilt. Tension became relief as he saw the princess's annoyed face.

" I think she's here alright, because i had seen a cloaked figure over of the other side of the court this afternoon. I think I may have dozed, and I lost track of her, but there was definetly someone over there. I say we start on this tomorrow first thing in the morning....yawn" Link's words trailed off as he opened his mouth wide, quickly covering it with his hand after seeing Zelda's amused face through squinted, watery eyes. She soon yawned, and bid the warrior goodnight before walking towards the door of which Sir Trejio went through. Link walked, or more so stumbled, towards the other side of the court, and opened the doors that the witnesses had come and gone through. An icy blast of wind rocked him backwards, but he regained his balance quickly. He breathed in the fresh night air, glad to be out of the stuffy court, even though it had an open roof. His eyes adjusted to the shadows, and shifted towards a crouched and cloaked figure, gazing at him from the castle wall on the other side of the gardens. He squinted, and rubbed his eyes, looking for the person on the wall, but he saw only the face of the full moon. He sighed, and wandered off towards his room near the guards' quarters. Not long after he had seen the person, he heard a long, soothing wolf howl from beyond the castle walls. Link then yearned to be in the forest again his his Kokiri friends. The timing of the howl seemed eerie, but not for long, as Link's body flopped limply into bed. He had automatically undressed, listening absently to the long lullaby of the werewolf outside the castle walls. Weakly pulling up his blankets, Link fell into a deep sleep that seemed to last a lifetime, forever serenaded by the werewolf's howl.

The morning sun had barely stretched over Death Mountain when Link woke from his slumber, drenched in sweat. It was the first time in years since his last nightmare. He sat up in his bed, wiping sweat from his face with grimy hands. Link looked about, worried that the Dracons that invaded his dreams had become real. Nothing.

' _Dear Gods! It was so real......_' Link thought as he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. The white dragons had pinned him down, and were giving him small burns. Each burn felt like an annoying prick, and each time he became more and more angry and uncontrolled. The place he was in seemed a wasteland, a rotted, smelly, white wasteland with nothing but corpses for the ground. Many continually feasted upon the many brave people who dared to enter the wasteland, occasionally throwing chunks of rotted human flesh at him and some even daring to pick at his wounds. The dream seemed so real.....

Sir Trejio Dragonslayer paced bout his room. He had woken, drenched in sweat from the previous nightmare. The Dracons had found him, and he had to watch as all the people of Hyrule were torn to shreds. All because he lead the monsters here in his near fruitless search for the last Dragon. His armour had been set up neatly by the wardrobe of delicately darved hardwood. A window provided light, which shone on a table with a small bowl of fruit ad a pitcher of water, accompanied by a silver goblet and the knight's emerald amulet. The amulet shone brightly, making its enchanting Wolven essence shine in the dim light that the candle provided by the messy bed. It was a fairly large room for a knight, but suited his wide pacing circle well. A knock on the door caused him to stop his ponder-pace and open it. Princess Zelda walked with grace in a golden dress and a shining diamond tiara, but it was her face that shone brightly among the beautiful jewels. Sir Trejio held a gasp as he was overtaken by her beauty, holding the door abesntly as she strode into the chamber.

" Good morning, Sir Trejio Dragonslayer. I hope you've had a good sleep, since many of the others did not." The fair princess said, curtsying before the humbled knight. He bowed deeply, and closed the oak door. He was tongue-tied in his effort to reply, again sweating with his nervousness. He had never been this nervous in his life, except when his pride got the better of him. He would not allow his pride to wreck his first formal meeting with the seventh sage.

" Y-yes I slept quite comfortably. Never before had I received such attention after being accused." The knight stuttered mildly, " However, I had been stirring in my slumber. Old nightmares coming back, that's all."

" So I see. Most of the guards have stirred as well in their sleep, waking in cold sweat. Some even mumbled endlessly, so they were sent to the castle healer to be seen. Even Link, my father, and I woke with disturbing talk of white dragons taunting and mercilessly eating the flesh of rotted heros and brave fools in a vile wasteland far more evil than Ganondorf himself. We were all tortured with pricks and other mindless attempts to aggravate our savage senses." Zelda paused, and glanced at the knight's tussled bed. The blankets looked damp and very messy, indicating a restless night, " It seems you were plagued with these dreams as well, my good sir."

" Yes, I had a little bit of trouble sleeping, but nothing serious." His pride returned, but he forced it down as he fidgeted behind his back. The princess walked about the room, searching for evil within the large chamber. Her hand rested on the amulet as she walked past the table, and her muscles tensed. Sir Trejio tensed as well, but became more nervous as she picked it up, examining it for a long time and shuddering. She would know what he really was if he did not retreive the amulet from her pale fingers.

" What is this?" The princess asked, her voice seemingly a song of curiousity. The knight held out his hand, trying to be subtle about his demand.

" It's an.....old talisman a..... friend of mine gave me." He lied, " If I may have it back, my lady."

" Of course. But I feel a certain power about it I cannot distinguish. What was the giver's name?" Princess Zelda handed the 'talisman' back to the trembling knight, who almost snatched it from her soft hands. He tucked it in a hidden pocket in his pale tunic, making sure it was out of sight.

" I don't know....Just a person who was grateful for my services." He replied. '_More of a witch who thought otherwise of my kind._'

" I see. Well, if you want to know, it's enchanted, or cursed. It gives a feeling of humility and power at the same time. There is a soft nagging of savagery among the power though, so I would be careful when wearing it. But that's besides the reason I came here. I've come to invite you to the Summer Festival, which will be hosted by Link's little friends, the Kokiri. It'll be tonight in the Kokiri Forest, where everyone will come. The Gerudo leader Natari will be there with some of her friends, so you'd be best off not to flirt with the 'lightly' dressed women. They can be rather fierce when it comes to men." She let a soft chuckle escape from her lips. " I'll see you there tonight. Good day." She then left with almost no sound, but left Sir Trejio shaking from the near discovery of the banned kin, werewolves.

Link had been dressed in a silk green tunic and slightly baggy white pants. A decorative sword had been placed on the ornamental snakeskin that seemed a bit too long. He had been forced not to wear a hat, since his long green hat had been torn from the last encounter with a Master Wolfos.

' _I hate getting dressed up! I wish they'd leave me be with my own clothes instead of these fancy noble clothes!_ ' Link thought viciously. He despised wearing such ornamental garb, because of the recent news of verocious dragons in Hyrule. He would have been better off in his Kokiric clothes than these baggy, easy-tearable clothes. He had shooed off the dressers who had tried to make up his blond hair, angry with their high-pitched voices and fidgeting. The fact that they were men made his even angrier, or more so embarassed. At least he was able to keep his boots. He ran into Sir Trejio, who also been dressed up. He wore a pale, shiny tunic adorned with a regular brown leather belt. He had his own sword, which was already decorative, and he wore slightly baggy blue pants that matched his tunic well. He wore small shoes instead of the large clodhoppers he wore earlier, which made him look like a noble. He seemed to like it, which made the warrior confused.

" Why do you hate the clothes so? I think they make people quite sociable and much more able to dance than in regular clothes. Being born in nobility can be quite rewarding." He said with an intolerable arrogance. This made Link want to thock the fool knight atop the head, but his last experience stopped him from doing so. Even though this knight seemed a bumbling idiot, it did not mean he was unskilled with that large sword hanging from his left. Link only listened to his babbling, and tried to break away from the knight numerous times, and failed to do so each time. His patience was getting low, and finally Princess Zelda came about and took Sir Trejio away. The Hero of Time sighed, and went on his way to the stables, which he whistled for Epona, his beloved red bronco. She trotted up to him eagerly, and he saw her saddle, which was of gold and silver. They had apparently tried to 'dress' her up as well, but the hobbling stableboy at the back of the stables told Link that they had to fight to get it on. She whinnied in joy as he smiled and stroked her long mane. This was a sign of her wildness, but her blue eyes shone friendliness and her soft side. He whispered kind words to her, and mounted her with ease. The saddle was comfortable though, and it's ornaments shimmered in the sunlight as she took him to the Kokiri Forest. He would be happy to see his friends again.

" What's that? A party?" The girl asked, her interest literally bleeding from her words. The young boy nodded. He pointed towards a few old oaks that kept the forest from swallowing a passage into the woods. A path dissapeared into the large forest.

" 'll be tonight I hear, but there'll be guards and such. I wouldn't mind them guards for them pretty girls!" The boy laughed. Although he wasn't much older than eleven, he knew what girls looked like at the palace ball and other parties. The young seemed to have more of a fancy towards each other, as Dragon chuckled softly behind her wooden mask.

" Are you going to the party?" She asked, still laughing. He shied away behind his pony, who ruffled it's mane to rid itself of irritating mosquitos. Slowly, he nodded behind the infested hair of his pony. This only made her laugh more, but she handed the young boy a small bag of silver dracs.

" Thank ye sir!" He happily said, and hopped upon his little pony.

" Be careful whom you choose, little wyrmling. Sometimes it can be horrific." The Dragon warned. He waved as he rode towards the castle. Dragon sighed, remembering the fun of her childhood, and the fun she and her now-corrupted sister used to have. Mischief and Shadows were their nicknames, Mischief being Nyate and Shadows being Kai'. She then strode towards the forest entrance, making sure her hood was secure over her head and the shadows it provided covered her face. For the first time in centuries, she would visit the children again.

" Dragon! Dragon!" Several children cried. The rest of them stopped what they were doing and rushed over to her, nearly knocking her over. She embraced them, happy as could be for the moment being.

" Yes, I'm back, but I'll only be staying awhile." Kai' said in a somewhat motherly tone. She had watched over several of them when they wanted to pick mushrooms in the forest, and had become a sort of mother/guardian angel to them. They all were overjoyed, and wouldn't stop hugging her until she finally told them they were squeezing her brains out. They stopped, but danced about her, singing.

" And who is your new friend?" Link asked, leading his horse from among the large hollow tree. Dragon whipped about, and backed away slowly as the children went rushing to the Hero of Time. No one was supposed to be here now.

" That's no new friend, we've known him for a long time! Come meet him, he's real friendly!" They happily said, and rushed back to Kai', who was about to run. She waited, then took off towards the Lost Woods.

" Hey! Wait!" Link cried, and took off after him. The Dragon had the speed of the blasting wind, which left Link behind to climb and scurry. Dragon jumped up over the fence above the small cliff, leaving Link behind in awe for a few seconds. He(she) bounded off into the Lost Woods, with Link a few moments behind. He rushed up the vines and into the woods, running this way and that, trying to find him. Dragon had lost him in the thick foliage of the forest, and he was beginning to become lost himself.

" Dragon!" He yelled. His voice trailed off into the green wilderness, covered by birds and creatures of the undergrowth. A rustle off in the distance, towards the Forest Temple, forced him on. Link ran through the forest without much trouble, and soon found himself at the maze entrance. He saw the figure there, standing before the gates, seemingly unaware of his presence.

" So....Are you the person that I've heard about? Are you the Hero of Time and of Termina?" He asked in a dark tone.

" I suppose so.... And are you the one they all keep whispering about, the last descendant of the Dragon family?" The warrior asked. His cloak dragged among the short grass as he turned to look at his pursuer. Instead of seeing a man, he saw a girl. She glanced at him for a short time, then wheeled about and jumped into the air, wings sprouting from under the black garment. A dragon's wings. Link gave up trying to run after her; flight was mch faster than running. He turned back towards the Lost Woods, wondering if the Dragon would ever show herself.

The party had started early because of the eager performers and invitees. Link had come back, tired and disappointed. Saria cheered him a little, but it wasn't enough to disperse his nagging thoughts. Princess Zelda walked towards him, her blue silk dress slightly trailing behind her. A necklace of gold and sapphire with the crest of the Royal Family hung loosely on her neck, and a tiara of silver and diamond dazzled in the waxing moonlight. She sat down by Link, and put her arm around him.

" Don't worry! He'll be here." Zelda cooed. He lifted his head and smiled. She had always been there to talk and to comfort him; to take his stress away and refine it with her magic.

" The problem is.... well.... he's a she." He sighed after several moments of silence. The princess looked at him with concern, then at the crowd. There were many foreign women here, and she would not know who the Dragon was until she saw a cloaked person. Then again, perhaps this shadow is wise enough to come without the disguise.

" We'll find her. Some way or another, she'll be discovered and questioned." Zelda whispered, " We've got guards around the party, watching for anyone unusual. Then again, everyone is unusual in Hyrule....In a good sort of way." Link laughed. She stood, and offered her hand. He gently took her hand and lead her towards the crowd, twirling and making an effort to dance. Several times he stepped on her feet, blushing each time. Princess Zelda was never bothered by this, but stepped on his feet as well. It had been quite a time since either of them took to the dance floor. Sir Trejio made his way through the crowd towards the princess, his eyes set on her face.

" May I steal her from you, Link?" The knight asked, " I cannot stay away from her radiant beauty!" and held out his hand. Princess Zelda exchanged glances with Link, then looked at Link with slightly pleading eyes.

" Um...Ok. Zelda I have to go...do something! I'll talk to you later." Link said, hiding his amusement. Zelda looked horrified, then angrily at Link.

' _You're going to see me later in the Lost Woods for this!_' She said telepathically. A hint of anger in her mind leaked out into the message, which made Link only laugh at her. He could sense an inevitable lecture coming. Soon afterwards, he heard a very sweet and romantic lullaby playing. The Kokiri band decided to play a serenade, of which all the crowd danced to. It seemed like the castle dances, where everyone _had _to have a dancing partner. Almost every girl was taken, except for one, who sat in the shade, watching everyone with interest. He wound through the hurrying crowd to the young girl, who wore a long black, short-sleeved, shiny dress. A belt of silver hung down, and a headband in the shape of a majestic dragon holding a shiny onyx added more beauty to her. A plain silver necklace with a small, black diamond hung about her neck, which complemented her gorgeous face. What startled him most was the lean silver sword at her side, decorated with small gemstones of various colors. Black hair, black dress, all accompanied by a clashing silver made Link actually want to dance, but with her. She never seemed to notice him as he came closer, enchanted by her beauty. The young girl just stared out into the crowd, watching their moves and how they acted to one another.

" Excuse me, my lady...But would you care to...um...well..." Link couldn't say the words, as his shyness took over his body in a few fleeting seconds. She looked at him, seemingly studying him, then smiled. Her teeth were the wierdest he'd ever seen, but they added a sort of shadowed beauty to her face. He gulped as she held out her pale hand, accepting his offer silently. Link's hand shook as he reached for hers, but she startled him by grabbing his and holding it with both hands. The enigmatic girl was cold, but in a satisfying way. She lead him out to dance, and she took the lead. He never stumbled or stepped on her feet, and she never away from his eyes. The music became a momentum of shadowy music, something Link had never heard before. He became relaxed as he looked into her eyes. Those dark, black eyes, shining in the moonlight, but piercing into his mind. He soon heard a lovely but terrifying voice in his head.

_ My name is Aria. What's yours?_ Aria asked. He seemed to take forever to answer, but it all came out smoothly as he replied.

' _I'm Link. Um.....Where are you from?_' He replied, then curious of her origins.

_I come from far away._ She answered with a riddle. Curiousity overrode his senses as she lead him in circles within her mind. It took several hours before the music stopped, and during that several hours Link became very confused with her answers and questions. They were plain and simple, but were very hard to understand.

_I'll be back...Wait here for me, Link._ Aria whispered, and broke away from his grasp. He was almost reluctant to let her go, but he soon controlled his desire for her. She went up and whispered something into the ears of the ocarina player and the violin player, taking the violin and playing for them an eerie tune. People turned to look at the band, and others simply kept dancing. They looked on at the young girl with curiousity, wondering what she was teaching the young children. As soon as she finished, they spoke to each other and began playing an eerie, dark lullaby. It relaxed and made the crowd start a very slow dance. Aria made her way back to Link, who's head itched with curiousity. He had never seen a single person, in his life, go up and tell the children what to play. What literally scratched his mind was that they started to play the song without arguing with the requester. They always played what they wanted to play, not what others wanted. They played it well, as if they had rehearsed it before. Aria took Link's hands and placed them by his side, motioning to do what she told him to do. She cleared an area in the center part of the stage, and began to dance in a new, unknown way. Her dance was strangely in precise momentum with the music. Princess Zelda slipped away from an onlooking Sir Trejio, who seemed captivated by the mysterious girl. She almost ran to Link, wanting to know who she was. Many of the Zoras began to dance with her, and some of the Hylian women followed Aria's example. After she showed the women how to dance to the song, she took another stance and began a parallel dance. After awhile, King Harold himself stood along side her and began copying her movements, taking a Hylian girl's hand and stepping here, and slightly jumping, continuing with the new dance. Many men followed King Harold into the dance, taking their wives or girlfriends into the dance. Link stood back and watched with Princess Zelda as Aria taught the whole nobility of Hyrule how to dance to the new song.

After the dance, everyone felt strangely energized. Everyone was happier than either Link or Zelda had seen for long time. Aria had disappeared during the middle of the dance, fading away into the shadows with the moon as her only revealer. Everyone wondered where she had gone, but quickly dismissed it as sleepiness. Everyone but Link.

" I'm going to go look for her. I'll meet you at the castle tomorrow, so we can try to figure out where this 'Dragon' girl resides for the time being." He said, and ran off into the night. Zelda went to talk with her father about Sir Trejio Dragonslayer.

The morning sun rose quickly, and still there was no sign of Kai'. Tekla hurried through the forest, her green scales blending perfectly with the dense forest. Her claws stirred the dead leaves, leaving a slightly distinguishable trail in the dense forest. She leapt over fallen logs, occasionally landing in a sink hole. Finally, after hours of toil and search, she came upon a familiar scent on a stand out geranium.

_Kai's work...._ The dragon thought, then sped off in the direction of the new scent. She soon found the girl curled up beneath a large fern, sleeping in a dress. Tekla's throat rumbled in a laugh, and she nudged the girl awake with her nose.

_Go away! It's too early to be alive!_ 'Aria' complained, rolling over on her back.

_You need to wake, little wyrmling. You'll be discovered by that Hylian._ Tekla warned, and this time shoved her. Dragon woke up with a start, then looked at her clothes. She was still in the black dress, which had never stained with growth and dirt while she slept. She started to change her clothing, but stopped when she heard a familiar sound.

_Do you hear that?_ The girl asked.

_Yes, it is the heartbeat of a Hylian, and it's getting louder..._ Tekla replied, frantically looking about the forest. She saw nothing, but heard the fast heartbeat of a running man.

_It's Link, and he's come to find and bring me back to the castle!_ Kai' quickly said, and added, _Go and hide, and trail us as we go through the forest. I think I'll pay a visit to the castle for once, just to see whats there._

_I'll go with you!_ Tekla replied, and snorted.

_No! They're figure out who I am, and probably slay you. I don't know if they're corrupted or not, so this'll be my chance to find out! Just be my stalker; I'll try to make periodic trips to see you._ She finished, and shoved the forest dragon away. Tekla hesitated for a few moments, then bounded off into the green foliage. All Kai' saw of her were the large brown eyes peeking out from under a well-covered log. She turned just in time to see Link approach through the ferns, his sword drawn. He quickly sheathed it when he saw Kai', who stared at him.

" Aria! I was wondering where you'd gone off to!" He sighed with relief, " I thought that dragon was going to eat you for a few moments...."

_Don't you dare say ' I told you so!', wyrmling._ Warned Tekla. Kai' hid a smile as she took Link's outstretched hand, and was lead from the forest to Hyrule. The warrior called upong Epona, who came bounding up to him, nuzzling him when she got there.

" Here, climb on..." Link said, and knelt down to help 'Aria' up. She backed away from him with terror. He looked at her with a puzzled expression, then added, " She's not going to rear. Come..." Aria never moved. After a few moments of persuasive words, Link gave up on trying to talk her into riding with him. He mounted Epona, then trotted over towards Aria with his hand offered. She refused to take his offer, and turned away, looking into the forest.

_Arkis! Arkis I need a ride._ She called. To Link, she aws just gazing into the forest. He watched as she turned to look at him, then back at the forest.

_It's you or me riding with a Hylian man...._ Kai' taunted. She could hear Arkis faintly curse, then complain about him not finishing his morning nap. He galloped towards her, but could not be seen by Link until the very last moment. Arkis gave Epona a scare when he abruptly jumped out of the bushes, making her knock Link off her saddle. Kai' held out her hands in a warm greeting, and the large stallion trotted over to her and shoved his soft nose against her hands.

_He can't see my secret, can he?_ Arkis asked. Kai' shook her head. He knelt down before her, allowing her easy access to his back. She mounted with ease, then looked back at an astonished Link. He had never, not once in his life, seen a horse bow down, much less be mounted. He couldn't see how the big black stallion didn't rear. He was also awed by it's size. Epona was a large mare, a very powerful mare, but this horse could outweigh her and probably outrun her by the looks of his muscles. Not only that, but it seemed to be talking to Aria, since he could hear faint voices coming from their area.

" You've got a very large....powerful looking horse there, Aria..." Link stuttered after awhile. Epona came by and let him mount her again, and this time trotted over towards the intimidating stallion. She snorted in challenge, seemingly strutting instead of trotting. Arkis was not intimidated by her effort to out do him in posture. He only rose his head higher, and snorted.

" A horse indeed! Oh how I wish I could show my true self, Kai'..." Arkis suddenly spoke. This startled Link, making him yelp.

_Aria! My name is Aria in front of these Hylians, and you do realize that these Hylians have never heard of or once seen a talking 'stallion'?_ Kai' hissed. Arkis's ears fell back in embarassment as he nearly blew her cover. She whacked him topside the head, angry with his impatience. He could never hold his tongue.

" Um... Aria.... I think that 'horse' spoke a few moments ago...." The warrior said in a slightly higher toned voice. He cleared his throat in order to speak in his normal voice, but his only got hoarse.

" Yes I did speak a few moments ago, and if you don't mind _staring_ and sputtering at me, I'd like to take my mistress to the castle." Arkis replied in an annoyed, dark voice. He started to canter off in a random direction, making Link lead them to the castle.

" Hello." Princess Zelda said with a cheerful voice. Aria never answered. Instead, she slightly bowed with her hand over her heart.

" She doesn't speak much...." Link explained after Zelda gave him a puzzled look. Arkis hovered by, eating the tops of the flowers in the courtyard. The stablemen tried to take him away, but he wouldn't have it, he just growled at them. Aria looked about, examining the castle area. She seemed to be scrutinizing every nook and cranny of the castle and everyone in the castle. She hadn't looked at Zelda or Link though, and acted like she didn't want to.

" Um, Aria, I do think it's time for a.....a bath! Yes! I'm in dire need of one and I wouldn't want those......_hooligans_ to touch my nice coat." Arkis interrupted. He trotted over and nudged Kai', who was staring off into the windows. Kai' nodded, then followed her stallion out of the courtyard. After they were gone, Zelda and Link began a quiet conversation.

" It's not every day you see a talking horse now, do you?" The princess asked, stifling a laugh.

" No. And the way she seemed to call the horse seemed very odd to me. Epona acted up as soon as she saw him, and I heard voices when I looked at them. I think it could be telepathic..." Link concluded, then thoughtfully scratched his head. He had never said anything in that manner before, because his answers or thoughts were usually short and to the point. This, however, made his head itch.

" I could try to communicate with her...." Princess Zelda said, her words trailing off. She suddenly turned around and quickly walked in the direction of the stables. Link followed her. When they got there, there was no bath, nor any sign that they had been there. They looked about, trying to find them. They were no where to be found.

Tekla greeted Arkis with a nudge, then started to talk with Kai'. Arkis grazed happily on a branch of green oak leaves, while the two discussed the Dracon incident.

_They're multiplying in number, because they've found out how big this kingdom is. They want it now, and it'll take your power to drive them back._ The dragon briefed. Kai' thought for a few moments.

_Well, what about the Triforce? I'm not sure if it's a fable or not, but Ganon said he had the Triforce of Power. I looked at Princess Zelda and Link, and I can see a faint aura around them._ She sighed, _ Besides, I danced with him, and I could see he had power._ Tekla stopped abruptly.

_ You _danced_ with him?! How could you!? He could've found ot who you were!_ She scolded.

_He's too ignorant and perhaps dumb to find that out! I had my mind blocked then, and he could've never broken through the barrier._

_But with one of the triforces, he could have..._

_No, it would take someone with equal power to do that, and even all three of the triforce holders were together, they'd bounce off my wall as if it were rubber._

_Some things can get past rubber, and even break it. Don't stretch your powers too far, you may end up in need of it all._ The dragon finished. Kai' hugged her guardian, then walked over to Arkis, who had fallen asleep. He woke as she came to him, once again bowing to let her ride him. He took her back to the castle, leaping over the tall stone wall.

" Oi, they need to lower that wall! Even I feel stressed to jump it!" The stallion complained, and snorted to finish his point. Kai' laughed, and rode him to the stables. There, she left him in his own open stable, and went to find out where she would sleep that night.

Link snuck past the sleeping guards and into the kitchen, once again hungry. Although he had a good sized meal, he was still ravenous for the chicken that had been delivered to his room. Pieces of cooked chicken were about, and the chef had fallen asleep in the mess hall. Unfortunetly, the chef slept in his food, which would give quite an impression to those who found him in the morning. Link grabbed some of the chicken, and grabbed a jug of wine. He retreated to the empty mess hall, and ate in silence. The chicken was cooked very well.

_Hello Link._ Aria whispered. He nearly choked on his food when he heard her voice, turning his head around quickly. He would suffer from whip lash if he didn't stop doing that. Then again, he'd stop doing that if he weren't surprised all the time. She wore a regular tunic this time, with comfortable wool breeches and the same type boots he wore. She looked awfully familiar to him.

" Um...Hi......." Link sputtered through a mouthful of food. Aria laughed, and sat across from him, a smile on his face. She looked very familiar, but he couldn't find out where he had seen that outfit before....

_Ooo....Chicken....._ She said, a hint of hunger in her thoughts. Aria looked about the mess hall, then saw the kitchen. Immediately, she got up and strode over towards the kitchen, stopping only to glance at the sleeping chef. He could hear a faint laugh as she passed him, and disappeared into the kitchen. Link never saw her for half an hour. He had finished his meal and was pouring wine into his cup when she came back.

" There was no more cooked chicken in the kitchen...What did you eat?" Link asked. She smiled at him. A feather floated down from her tunic, and she blushed. He could see her blush even in the dim light.

_There were chickens...._ She thought innocently, then burped. Aria covered her mouth in embarassment, making Link chuckle. He knew what she ate, and he could guess _how _she ate them.

" I thought I heard something back there....." He commented, trying to stay his urge to shout out 'carnivore'. Somehow, he leaned on his assumption of her being the Dragon. After all, she did flash rather sharp canines....

_I know what your thinking...._ She said after awhile. Link drank more wine, despite the strong Hylian wine's effects on him. He started to feel a bit dizzy, but he kept his wits about him in case she were to pry information out of him. The captain of the guard would not like his plans leaked out by his best scout/warrior.

" And what would that be?" He asked, his head slightly swaying. The wine was starting to kick his head about now.

_You think I am the Dragon that you have all been talking about. I have a very good answer to your questions as well._

" Spew your answers fourth!"

_I am Kai' Aria Dragon, and I've come from the Dragon family's diety Warlock to request help in the war against the Dracons._ Link choked on the wine he was now gulping down. He was getting drunk, but his conscious hadn't lost it's centre in the flood. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

" I _knew_ there was something odd about you! I should call the princess, but just for you, I'll not do that!" He sputtered. Link stood up, wobbling a bit, but was caught by Kai's hands. Her strength was more than he had interpreted. She put his arm about her neck, then escorted him to his room. Eerily, she knew where his chamber was. All the guards were sleeping, so there was no problem of getting into his room. Kai' set her drunk friend down on his bed, and removed his tunic. It had been stained while he had eaten. She shied away from him, for she had never seen such a bare man. Link flopped down onto the bed, not bothering to cover himself despite the chill that swept into the room. He then struggled up again....to remove his pants. The girl watched in horror as he flung the garment over towards the wooden chair by the window.

_Oh sweet disciple of Moatul!!!_ Cried Kai'. She quickly removed herself from his room, taking the tunic with her. As fast as she had left the room, she vowed not to hang about him during the nights ever again. Unless it was important.

The sun shot it's rays in through the window, and right into Princess Zelda's eyes. She stirred a bit, then woke up. Yawning and stretching, she retrieved a blue, sleeveless dress and a set of comfortable shoes. Putting these on over her nightgown, she fixed her hair and then made her way down to the Royal Dining Hall. On the way there, she knocked on both Sir Trejio's and Link's doors, waking them from their slumber. The knight woke and quickly dressed, accompanying Zelda to breakfast, while Link groaned, clutching his head in pain. He had developed a hangover from last night's drinking session. He didn't care if he missed breakfast, nor if he would miss the Goron Tenors that were singing after the morning meal. As he removed himself from bed, he realized he was naked. Link decided he must've been very drunk to remove all his clothes. Quickly grabbing his pants and slipping them on, he searched for his tunic, but it had disappeared...along with the Dragon! He started to move towards the door, but Kai' snuck in just as the guards had passed. She wore a beautiful red tunic, accompanied a black leather belt across her chest and the same sword she wore yesterday at her right side. A covered shield and a longbow hung on her back, making it look like she were prepared for a battle. There were no arrows for the bow though.... He saw his tunic hanging down from her left arm, cleaned and sewn.

_Here's your tunic back, Link. I wouldn't waste any time putting it on._ Kai' said, holding his tunic out to him. She looked away as she gave it back to him, and he gratefully put it on. Link blushed as he fixed his belt and fastened his sword and shield to his backside. He then retrieved his boots.

" Sorry about that..." He mumbled as he fumbled with his boots. The Dragon smiled.

_I accepted all apologies yesterday night when you removed your pants. Guys get drunk every once in awhile, or they constantly get drunk. It's lucky you only drink once in awhile!_ Humor filled his head as she giggled. He turned red when he heard her laugh in his head. His headache ceased as he listened to her.

" I didn't...._say_ anything last night did I?" Link asked, slightly scared of her answer.

_No. Besides, if I wanted to remove this castle from the face of the realm, I would've already done so. You mind is wide open to intruders, and you should be careful around people like me._ She warned, then patted his shoulder. _I think we should go for a ride. What do you say?_

" Sure! I haven't ridden without purpose for awhile....." He replied, a happy note escaping his throat. He abruptly covered his mouth in embarassment. His voice hadn't pitched that high ever since he first talked to Zelda. This only made Kai' laugh.

Arkis lightly trotted while Epona galloped by his side. He made Epona look very slow at the rate he was going. She kept trying to show off and put him down, but the great black stallion kept out doing her. Link and Kai' made great fun of the quarrelsome two, Kai' translating their thoughts so that Link could understand why Epona wasn't really fond of Arkis.

" By the way, why don't you ever actually talk?" Link asked, his voice turning serious. The Dragon looked away and sighed.

_Because I prefer not to._ She replied.

" You must speak sometime!" Link protested, slowing Epona down. Arkis walked alongside her, receiving playful nips and bites from Epona.

_No!_

" C'mon!"

_What does no mean to you?_

" Please?" Link then looked at her with pleading puppy eyes. Unfortunetly, he wasn't very good at making puppy eyes. Instead, he looked like he was in pain, which made Kai' laugh, out loud.

" Oh alright! I'll speak, but just for your silly look and just for you." She said. Her voice rang out into the air, seeming like a beautiful song instead of a regular voice to Link. He gasped when he heard her voice. Clean and formal were only two of the words he could summon to describe her voice. It was like hearing a Goddess....

" Oh..." He whispered, suddenly looking away. Not only was he attracted to her personality, but she also enchanted him with a stunningly rare voice. Link could feel his cheeks get hot again. Lately, he had been turning red almost everytime he met with Kai', or thought of her.

" Ok, stop those thoughts. They're creeping me out!" She scolded, and thocked Link atop the head with the side of her sword. It sang as it vibrated off of Link's hard head, of which he clutched with both hands. Arkis laughed.

" Stop looking into my mind!" He argued. She growled mockingly at him, halting the horses.

" It's not _my_ fault your so open! That, and your thoughts are branching out of your head like a Dragonseed! I can't keep away from your conscious very well, especially at this range."

" Then teach me how to keep them in my head."

" I can't."

" Why not?"

" Because you lack the proper ability." That hit him hard.

" I have many abilities, and they're all quite strong!"

" You have great social, fighting, and thinking abilities, but this level of magic requires a mage's intricate mind, and a silver robe at that."

" Silver robe?"

" Yes, a Silver Robe Mage. They're the unmost rarest and the best of all magicians. They can conjure dragons and such with thought, they can desecrate an entire realm, and they can stop certain Gods. Everyone is open unless they go through centuries of training, all of which is very hard. My lineage had been created by the great god Moatul, and that is where I get my ability. I could teach you, but it would drain your life source and you would expire within the next year or so." She explained. He pouted for a bit, then thought otherwise of dying so soon.

" But what about Zelda? She can see within another's mind." He asked, suddenly curious about magic. Aria sighed, and dismounted their horses. They were at Lake Hylia. Both of them let the two graze while they lay down on the grass, discussing the ways of magic and how it came to be. Link was amazed at how simple her explanations were, since such conversations with Zelda often left him with a very bad migraine. He began to understand how feeble magic was within the user, and such use of it makes the wielder very, very old. A way to counter that is a source from which magic had been embedded, such as her sword. He later found out that it's name was Aria, Sacred Sword of the Dragons. It had been blessed by a large deity, Warlock, who is a lesser form of Moatul. It burned Link when he tried to wield it, and glowed against the Master Sword's blade. It did not like him.

" How come it burns?" He asked, rubbing his scalded hands. Although he wore gauntlets, the scorching heat penetrated the taut leather and made his palms red and itchy.

" Well, I don't think Moatul would appreciate such a fine, blessed sword to fall in the hands of others with hidden intentions. Unfortunetly, you already have a good sword, and Moatul wants you to stick to your weapon. There are exceptions though....." Kai' paused, thinking. She then shrugged it off, " I can't remember them. It's been, oh I don't know, several centuries?"

" You're that old!? Why aren't you an old woman?" Link asked in ignorance and with a rude tone. Kai' growled at him, her eyes becoming very angry at that question. He quickly decided he didn't need an answer.

" I'm not old because I haven't destroyed Orkais yet. Besides, I'm blessed...or cursed...with young age. I cannot age beyond sixteen years, hence the young look." She surveyed him, " You don't look all that old either. Seventeen I'm guessing...."

" Yep." Was the answer. Link then looked out into the lake. Something had caught his eye while he talked with Kai'. It distracted him from their conversation. A small, lizard-like creature hobbled out of the water, startling Epona. She hid behind the big black stallion, who lowered his head to the little dragon. They seemed to whisper as they started a conversation. Other dragons emerged from the water, hopping up and around Aria. They barked at her, each trying to get the most attention. Out of the water emerged another dragon, alot bigger than the others. He assumed it was the mother dragon, and perhaps the same dragon that had been attacked by that hoodwink at the castle.

_Kai', who is this?_ The dragon asked. She watched Link attentively as he slowly made his way towards Kai', keeping his eyes hooked to the dragon's large claws. His last meeting with a dragon had been very arduous. She shooed the little ones away, and held out her hand to Link in a satirized way. He took it and hid behind her. The mother dragon outsized him greatly.

_This is Link, a new friend. He's not corrupted, but trustworthy and reliable. Quite a personality to me._ The Dragon replied. She moved aside to let her friend sniff the shaking warrior, who held back the urge to either run or draw his sword. The beast took two whiffs of him, looking at him from all angles, and finally snorting in disgust.

_He really needs a bath._ She said with heavy resentment towards the figure. Her tail wrapped about his waist, startling him. Link started to draw his sword, but decided not to after it flung him into the lake. Satisfied, the creature sat down and gazed upong the water, causing a current among the still liquid.

_Be careful with him! I have to return him to the castle in one piece!_ Kai' warned. She watched, amused, as her friend was being washed by a water dragon. He emerged from the water after several moments of struggling against the fast undertoe. Link glared at Kai' after crawling out of the lake.

" She said you needed a bath. I couldn't have done it better myself." The girl replied, laughing. The warrior grumbled, twisting his soaked hat. He glanced at the dragon, who looked upon him calmly. A smirk could be seen at the corners of it's mouth.

" I could've taken a better one at the castle...." He mumbled as he made his way towards Epona. She had become aquainted with the young wyrmlings and had begun playing with them.

" Aria says she could give you a warm bath!" She yelled, and grinned broadly. Link hurried towards his playful mare, eager to get away from the lake. He desired to dry off, not receive a second cleaning.

" I'll meet you at Lon Lon Ranch!" He bellowed, then urged his mount off towards Hyrule field. Dragon then started a silent conversation with Aria, who continually asked about Hyrule's royals. She spent hours talking with the dragon, who listened intently and replied with prudence. A great level of information had been exchanged during those precious hours, and had been shattered by the sounds of white dragons moving towards the lake.

" It's been awhile since I've seen you, Dragon!" A mercenary dracon growled. He drooled as he stared at Kai's body, lust building in his shriveled heart. Twelve other white beasts jumped from the forest edge. Long, ragged swords stained in crusted blood flew back and fourth between their lengthy paws, ready to taste more blood. They surrounded both the dragon and the girl, growling and spitting gold fire.

" Oh yes I remember you!" She replied, a light wicked tone in her voice, " Did you like your souveneir I sent to you?"

" A great gift indeed! But I don't need it!" The dracon roared, and flung the acid-filled bomb towards her. She caught it with her magic, and rocketed it towards the other dracons. It exploded, causing burning agony among the ruthless beasts. Aria guarded her babies furiously as they snapped at the wyrmlings with hunger. Dragon thrust her hand into the ground and withdrew a silver sword, embedded with jewels like her sword. Unsheathing her sword, she slapped the two together to form Dregonthes, a blessed sword of Moatul. It whistled through the air, striking the creul creatures with ease. It's blade gleamed with white blood as Kai' swung with the skill of a master swordsman. Dracons bled from the forest, attacking and biting at their prey like an endless flood of evil. Arkis revealed his horn and began thrusting and charging the dragons, bucking and biting with sharp canines. The wyrmlings tried to defend themselves, but some were taken from the mother's protective area and were being eaten alive. The group fought for their lives as the endless swarm of dragons assailed them from all angles. The dragon had received many bites and cuts, and grew weaker with each defensive move. She had already lost four of her wyrmlings. The small war continued into the night, the lake grounds littered with tons of rotting bodies.

" You'll run out of energy sooner or later!" Howled the mercenary as he tried again and again to deliver a fatal blow. She eluded the powerful swings and lunged multiple times, each hit a successful one. She and the mother dragon had slain thousands of dracons, but they never seemed to stop. Aria bled virulently as she battled on and on, protecting her youngest and last wyrmling. Her eyes drooped as she snapped and clawed at her adversaries, who never let off their offense. After several more grueling hours, Kai' had been struck down and held still. The mother dragon pleaded forgiveness as she grabbed her only baby and took flight, knocking many white dragons to the ground. The mercenary, with a multitude of wounds on his torso, grunted as he moved towards the young girl, who struggled fanatically with the resistant dragons.

" You'd make a fine wife in Repnefar! Like all those other whores...." He spat, and toyed with her hair. She bit his hand, making a deep gash on his palm. Kai' growled at the dracon like a vengeful dragon, snapping and kicking at her holders. The mercenary slapped her and positioned himself between her legs. The others goated him on as he struggled to get into position. An arrow flew through the air and hit the dracon in the head, killing him instantly. A storm of steel arrows rained down on them as they panicked, letting Kai' go. She crawled among the dead bodies, searching for Dregonthes. Her legs and back bled, leaving a trail of black blood behind her. The Dragon heard cries of pain before the heavy clashing of swords and shields, along with a Hylian war cry. Dracons fled into the forest as a horde of knights charged the offenders, who outnumbered them in both armour and arms. Her hand rested on Dregonthes, who glowed brightly despite the old, crusted blue blood of deceased dracons. It breathed a soft spell into Kai's body, seducing her rage and directing her to sleep. Before she closed her eyes to embrace the company of Warlock's gift, she felt strong hands lift her onto a familiar red mount with white hair.

Link watched his friend breathe slowly, her hand gripped tightly around her strange sword. It looked familiar, yet it differed byt it's tone and aura. He sighed as he surveyed her beauty, moving a bit of hair from her attractive face. Her wounds were healed by Zelda, but even though they patched up the gashes and cuts, she could never lift the paleness of Kai's body. Her respiration had gotten very slow recently, worrying both Sir Trejio and Link. The knight had gone to bed several hours ago, after having slain many dracons. He had complained of his tiredness before going to his chamber, which had set Link on edge. He grew rather loathesome of the irritable knight, who thought mostly of himself than those around him. However, he could sense that the idiot loved her. That irritated him even more, and only hoped that Kai' would be resistant of his charm. He secretly admired her as she shifted, his newly built love for her only strengthening as she slept peacefully. Her sword seemed to speak in the quiet room, whispering and singing in angelic tones. Link listened to the sword's songs and conversations with itself. A few times it spoke to him, comforting him and nearly lulling him to sleep. His will, and the power in the Master Sword, kept him awake though. He placed his hand on the sword, curiousity taking over him when he heard Kai's voice among the whispers. A rush of energy jolted his body, and the Master Sword glowed brightly as if on fire. He removed his hand hastily and dropped his sword, since it burned him virulently. Link stared at his sword in bewilderment, then at his scalded hand. It healed as fast as it had been hurt. He cautiously inched towards the sacred sword, tapping it with his shoe before picking it up. It had gained a sort of grey aura, and felt ice cold in his grip. His body trembled with power as he swung the changed sword slowly. It pulled towards the Dragon's sword as he held it up to look at it. He rested the blade on her sword, feeling nothing at first. After awhile, he decided to remove it, but before he could....

_Link!_ Cried several voices at once. He jumped, once again dropping the enchanted Master Sword. He looked about in bewilderment, then gazed at Kai's black eyes. She had awakened from her deep state of sleep, and had regained her color. His sword had stopped glowing, but it never lost it's newly obtained sheen. She tried to sit up, but was only pushed down by Link's strong hand.

" You still don't look up to snuff yet!" He scolded, and sat down, a wide grin on his face. She looked at him curiously, then smiled. A soft chuckle escaped her lips, and soon after a cough. Her sword glowed ominously in her hand, pulsing with holy light.

_Perhaps after a bit of rest I'll be able to walk._ She whispered. Kai' held up Dregonthes, and looked at the Master Sword in Link's left hand. _I see that Dregonthes has sharpened your blade._ She added after a moment of silence.

" Sharpened? I thought it was just a polish job...." Link examined his blade thoroughly before sheathing it and standing up. He bent over her and kissed her on the cheek. A scowl quickly creeped across her face, and she raised Dregonthes threateningly.

_I'll have your hide if you ever do that again._ Kai' muttered. Her hands dropped the magnificent blade, since she had lost all her strength during the seemingly endless fight between the dracons and her group of defenders. A random worried thought of Aria popped up in her head. Link saw the image of the fighting dragon, and the gruesome deaths of her babies. Only one survived. He sighed, smiling.

" I'll send out scouts to find her. She can't have gone far with her damaged wings." Link said in a comforting tone. She smiled greatfully, then closed her eyes and slept again. He was relieved that she woke up, but something bothered him as he exited her chamber. Something about that sword continually popped up in his head. Ever since he had contact with that blade, a strange unknown power hung about his conscious, waiting to be awakened. His mind pondered about the enigma in his head as he strode to his room to rest.

Princess Zelda, accompanied by Sir Trejio, entered Kai's chamber quietly. The knight gasped as he gazed upon her limp body. Lust quickly filled his mind as he followed Zelda to the table, which had an array of potions and herbs, delivered earlier for treatment. She reached for a dull blue bottle, then glanced at Kai'. She saw color in her skin, and put the bottle down. Zelda grabbed a purple bottle and a clear glass one, pouring two or three drops into a small bowl. She mixed the potions with Deku Tree leaves and a bit of crushed Stalfos bone. Magic worked the brew carefully but swiftly, turning the mixture into an orange stew. She handed the bowl to Sir Trejio, who walked over to the bedside and knelt down to give the sleeping girl the mixture. He stopped when she gripped the pulsing sword he knew as Dregonthes, and turned pale as it became red. He knew what that meant.

" Um, Princess Zelda, I think you should administer the potion. I'd rather not spill it all over her with my clumsy hands!" He quickly said, handing the bowl to Zelda in a quick manner. She glared at him, then waved him away. He gladly left the chamber, still thinking about the deep, blood red of the holy sword. Moatul was angry with him....very angry. Zelda stooped over her and slowly tipped the bowl up, so that the cool liquid entered Kai's mouth. The sword turned blue, then a violent purple, astounding the princess. Kai' opened her black eyes and coughed the mixture up on the floor, moaning after the unpleasant awakening. This further surprised her, making her drop the bowl and back away from the roused girl. The Dragon sat up, then looked at her sword, and then at the princess. She then looked at herself, studying the thin nightgown that the dressers had outfitted her with. She hadn't noticed that when Link talked to her. An appalled look on her face made Zelda laugh.

" You can remove it if you'd like. Your temperature had gotten extremely high, yet you were shivering. You had a Pale Fever for a few days." The princess explained, and turned about. She heard a frenzied shuffle, then saw the white nightgown in front of her. When she picked it up off the floor, Kai' already had her normal clothes on. Zelda turned around and looked at the girl, who was fixing her belt. Link walked in with a necklace in his hand. The necklace was silver, with an intricate, pewter dragon's head. It's jaws and eyes held black diamonds, indicators of what the knight had described.

" I'm sure this are yours, Dragon." He said with a smile. Dragon growled at him, snatching the necklace away and putting it on. Zelda surveyed Kai', who turned back her ears in anger at Link. He found and revealed her secret.

_You didn't have to give it to me here, of all places!_ A harsh tone in her voice made him wary of her feet. He backed away.

" Princess Zelda needed to know sometime soon! She could help you more than I can!" He protested, now backing away from the advancing young girl. She cornered him, stopping only a foot away from Link. Dragon shook her finger threateningly at him.

" That's once!" She mumbled, then turned about to get Dregonthes, which glowed a soft red. Upon gripping the sword, a page burst into the room, bowing deeply to them all, then facing Princess Zelda.

" Sir Trejio's gone mad! My master told me to tell you at once," The page huffed, trying to cath his breath. He then added " He's attacking the king and winning."

" Oh no...father!" Zelda cried, then rushed after the page. Link followed her while Kai' waited, pondering the current events.

_Arkis! Locate the king and protect him. Our old _friend_ is acting up. _She said, sending the message strongly to her stallion.

_Oh. Should I reveal then?_ He asked joyously. He would enjoy scratching the Dragonslayer up.

_Do anything you can to protect the king of Hyrule or we'll be out of help!_ Dragon replied, already racing down the corridors to the king's hall. When she reached the place, she saw her trustworthy horse battling the frenzied knight, not letting him or anyone near the injured king. King Harold lay on the floor, gasping for breath. Link held a crying princess, while guards surrounded the two fighters. They hastily stepped aside to let Kai' through, who clutched a blood red sword.

" Sir Trejio Dragonslayer I presume." A nasty hiss rang throughout the hall. Silence prevailed, and the corrupt man turned. White filled his eyes, and he was already transforming into a dracon. A long, white, barbed tail swung loosely behind him, and his hands were halfway between claws and human hands. Scales covered his old skin, and his teeth had turned into pointed canines. Arkis tended to King Harold as the two circled each other.

" It's been a long while, Kai' Dragon! My last attempt at you was a failure...Are you sure you won't reconsider?" He asked mockingly. A pale, snake tongue licked chapped chops as he checked her out.

" No, I think I'll pass. But perhaps you can reconsider to DIE!" A roar escaped her throat as she charged him, sword singing through the air. He tried to dodge the blow, but in the end lost his leg. He balanced on his growing tail, howling in pain. Sir Trejio no longer sounded like a human.

" YOU'LL PAY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He lunged at her, knocking her down before she could dodge. The two rolled about, biting and fighting with each other. The guards, Link and Zelda, a few pages, Arkis, and King Harold all watched in horror as th knight turned into a lizardman, spitting fire at his opponent. Kai' swung her sword at her assailant, hitting hard each time. The blade glowed bright red, pulsing after each blow. Link thought he could see her eyes turn blood red as she ragefully fought the dracon. Zelda had stopped crying, glancing between her father and the fight. Soon after, she rushed to her fallen king, but that was a bad mistake. Trejio grabbed her and used her as a hostage when he knocked Kai' to the ground. He held his ragged blade to her throat, backing away towards the door. Link drew his sword and readied his shield, sneaking up behind the dracon. Dragon saw this and began taunting the white lizardman.

" You think you're so special? Sneaking into a castle isn't all that big a deal, and now you're being cheap by taking a _princess_ hostage. I think I've seen this before...Haven't you, Arkis?" Kai' harassed. Arkis trotted up to her whispering into her long ears. This drove the dracon to the edge.

" What are you saying? TELL ME!" He growled, now clutching a trembling princess. She whimpered in pain as the claws dug into her skin. Kai' looked at him and smiled. A set of fangs gleamed brightly in the sunlight, making the dracon even more unsteady. Link got ready to thrust his weapon into the enemy's back while she continued to distract.

" Oh, just recalling stories of you when you were human. So many bloodbaths....so little success....." She sighed, flexing her hands. Black claws started to grow, then disappeared under her skin. Trejio eyes her suspiciously.

" I had much success! In fact, I even slayed the Ambassador! Such a pathetic weakling! If _you_ hadn't interfered with my plan, I could've killed Queen Venora as well!" He boasted, throwing the princess aside. Link took his chance and lunged at him, driving the blade right through his body. It glowed red, pulsing like Dregonthes, making the dracon quake violently. He back away to see the dracon explode into a fine mist, which drifted away with the wind. His sword hung in the air, it normal power restored. He grabbed it, swinging it skillfully before sheathing it. Zelda had gone into shock during that time, the poison from the dracon's claws running through her veins. Kai', weakened from the fight and her tension, hobbled over to the guard-surrounded princess, shoving them away to look at her face. It had gone pale, like she had been.

" She'll be out for weeks...." The Dragon grumbled, then motioned for one of the guards to take her to the healers. As soon as they disappeared, she strode, rather slowly, over to Link. He had only stood where he killed the dracon, watching the whole incident pass by without pondering.

" We should send out regiments of soldiers to find and kill all white dragons." He said after a few moments of staring at Kai'. She shook her head.

" No, you'll lose all your men. Dracons are born by Orkais's fire, and he's constantly breathing it. Hyrule would be overrun in less than ten seconds, and this realm isn't all that small..." She explained, then pondered thoughtfully. A snap of her fingers told Link she was onto something. " I know what will stop them though, but it'll take a full day to get them here." Her voice sounded bright and happy.

" Who'd come to our aid?" Link scoffed. Hyrule's last allies sided with their enemy, but they managed to defeat them. Their other allies never came to their aid, cowards in the midst of war. Their realms had disappeared since then. Aria moved her hands about, her magic spinning a beautiful figure of a large, black draconian knight. It showed it's skill with the sword openly, making even Link's knowledge swordplay.

" The Brigade Knights...." She started, " and my Drestregar Behemoths will come to our aid. They're the best the gods could forge, given to the Dragon family for their times of need. Kinda like a one on two thousand...or was it million?"

" They look good...." He replied, examining the ferocious figures. With a wave of her hand, it disappeared, and a silver flute took it's place. She grabbed it, and played a few odd notes on it, reminding him of his ocarina. A rumble shook the castle violently, causing the nearby guards to tumble to the ground. Link crouched, but soon fell over from the virulent shake. Dragon seemed attached to the ground somehow, since she hadn't even flinched during the quake. After it was done, a series of howls and roars sounded out across the sky, making it turn very dark. Shadows popped up from the ground, solidating from mist to hardened dragon. They were black, covered in shining silver armour, and held long, fearsome swords bigger than Link himself. They towered above them, twelve in all. The warriors sniffed the air, then fixed their gaze upon Kai', who waved to them. They bowed deeply and with great respect. The air churned viciously above them, delivering red and blue dragons layered in the same silver armour the black draconians wore. Their weapons were large pole arms with intimidating rotted steel heads. Some were black axe heads, others were long, wierd spear/hammer heads, and the rest were just rusted spear heads. The storms ended when five of the red and blue dragons descended, their wings folding neatly around them. They were a bit smaller than the black dragons, but big enough to outsize Ganondorf. They bowed deeply to Kai' as well, toothy grins crawling across their faces.

" Your majesty...." All the draconians rumbled. Link, terrified at their size, dropped his sword and shield. She walked over to him, a wide smile on her face.

" May I present to you the leaders of the Brigade Knights..." A wave towards the red and blue draconians, " And the Drestregar Behemoths." Another wave towards the colossal black dragons.

" Um.....I think we should get out of the castle, because they're crowding the courtyard....." Link suggested. He picked up his arms and quickly strode out of the courtyard, Dragon following him. They made their way out to Hyrule field, where more than an army of draconians, red, black, and blue, sat, waiting. The leaders were already there, awaiting orders from the young girl. Guards and civilians gathered at the gates, their mouths open in awe at the sight of so many dragons. Some children had ventured out to touch the knights, then ran back to their parents at the gates. The army never moved, just sat as still as stones, quiet and patient.

" Send out all of your troops to find the dracons and kill every single one of them in Hyrule. Only kill white dragons, the rest must be spared...unless you feel it's nessecary to eat. Drive them out!" She ordered in a godly voice. The people cheered. Apparently, they knew what a dracon looked and acted like. The whole army got up, and bellowed the war cry. It had been decades since they'd seen their last fight, and were eager to kill. Link gasped as one threw a long dagger at a civilian. He readied his sword for battle, although he had his doubts about the large draconian's war axe. The civilian turned white, then into ash. A dracon in hiding. Already they were taking over the people of Hyrule, and already were they marching over the forest boundary and into the fields. A long war was to take place here; Orkais wanted her dead, like the black roses he wiped out long ago...

To be Continued....hopefully


End file.
